Blast Shadows (Rising Dawn)
Blast Shadows are paranormal phenomenons that occurs in Poneva City's balefire-blasted inner city. They appear in Fallout: Equestria - Rising Dawn, and are first encountered in Chapter 11. Characteristics Blast Shadows are the ghostly apparitions of ponies who were caught directly within the blast radius of the balefire bomb that devastated Poneva city during the Great War. They are what occurs when a pony is vaporized, and his or her outline is seared permanently onto their final resting places. When fully manifested, a Blast Shadows takes the form of a skeletal apparition whose flesh appears to be melting off its bones and has, trailing behind it, a billowing cloud of black mist. Manifestation Blast Shadows haunt their resting places. When not manifested, they appear as immobile, two dimensional, pony-shaped smears that have been burned into the surfaces where their physical forms were vaporized. Blast Shadows draw energy from electronic devices to manifest, disrupting them or completely draining them of power. When manifesting, electronic devices may stutter and or fail, and the temperature in an area may decrease. When partially manifested, these smears may animate themselves as two dimensional silhouettes, moving in stationary positions - such as turning around, swiveling their heads, or moving their limbs, following the living out of their line of sight, or vanishing entirely to appear someplace else in either their animated form or stationary form. When animated in their partially manifested forms, they tend to only make physical appearances as two dimensional shadows being cast upon vertical or horizontal surfaces. Other times, they manifest invisibly as voices or sounds. When fully manifested, blast shadows gain full mobility and hover around upright. Unlike their partially manifested forms, where they appear as two dimensional smears on surfaces, they appear as fully visible, three dimensional apparitions. In this state, their apparitions bear the marks of their terrible deaths, often scorched to the bone or melting off their shadowy skeletons. Interaction In any of these phases of manifestation, Blast Shadows may interact physically with the living. They can do this through touch - such as brushing against, scratching, or physically attacking, through vocalization - with spoken language or, more commonly, banshee like screaming. They may also move through objects or knock them over in their wake, depending on how they wish to manifest or interact. Blast Shadows can appear invisibly as poltergeists, throwing objects or attacking the living without being fully manifested. When a living being makes physical contact with a Blast Shadow, he or she may feel extremely cold. Often times, their heart rates may slow, causing health problems, or they may become plagued with disturbing visions. Blast shadows can also impose upon other ponies the physical sensations they experienced when they died. Abilities Blast Shadows are somehow capable of reading other people's minds, allowing them to learn names or memories. They are also capable of implanting thoughts or visions into other people's minds. Trivia * Blast Shadows are inspired by the Ghosts from the post-apocalyptic shooter Metro 2033 * Blast Shadows, also known as Nuclear or Atomic Shadows, are a real life phenomenon that occur during Nuclear or Atomic explosions. The UV radiation that radiates from a nuclear explosion bleaches or sears anything it touches. However, anything that is caught behind an object is left untouched, as the object in question, before it is vaporized or bleached away, shields whatever is behind it. This shielded area often becomes a shadow of the object - an area untouched and unchanged by the UV radiation that bleached everything around it. Category:Rising Dawn